The present invention relates to protecting and improving the grip of human hands. In particular, the present invention relates to the protection of hands from abrasion, such as may be encountering during weightlifting or other such activities, and for improving grip during such activities.
In many types of activities, the human hand is used to grasp and lift a bar, ring or handle. Although the human hand is well adapted for such activities, the skin covering the palm of the hand and the thumb is prone to developing blisters or calluses as a result of such use. In addition, sweating during such activities can make grasping objects difficult and less secure.
In order to protect hands and enhance grip, gloves are commonly used. However, gloves are hot, because they cover all or a substantial portion of the hand. In addition, gloves may suffer from bunching of the material from which the glove is constructed between the hand and the object being grasped, causing discomfort. Gloves can also impair circulation. Additionally, gloves are prone to deterioration, and can be unhygienic when used repeatedly.
In order to enhance grip, weight lifters and other athletes may apply powdered chalk to their hands. However, powdered chalk is messy and must be repeatedly applied. In addition, chalk is not particularly effective in reducing the development of blisters and calluses.
As still another method of protecting hands, tape may be applied to the affected surfaces of the hand. However, tape is typically applied by wrapping it about the hand, including the areas to be protected, multiple times. As a result, the tape covers portions of the hand not requiring protection. Accordingly, tape is wasted and areas of the hand that would otherwise be cooled by the ambient air are covered. Furthermore, tape can be time consuming and difficult to apply, and can limit the hand""s range of motion.
It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus by which the palms of a person""s hands could be protected when grasping objects. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for protecting a person""s hands during weight lifting and other repetitive activities that was effective in reducing or eliminating blisters and calluses. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide such a method and apparatus that allowed those portions of the hand not requiring protection to be exposed to the ambient air, that did not bunch uncomfortably between the hand and the object being grasped, and that did not impair circulation. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for enhancing grip. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide such a method and apparatus that was easy to use, inexpensive and hygienic.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and an apparatus for protecting hands and improving grip are provided. The method and apparatus of the present invention provide an abrasion resistant material that is adhered to the palm of the hand to protect the hand from blistering and calluses and to improve grip. The method and apparatus of the present invention are particularly useful in connection with repetitive, high exertion activities, such as weight lifting.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a device for protecting hands and improving grip is provided. The device includes a sheet of abrasion resistant material, one side of which is substantially covered by an adhesive. The material is shaped to conform to a hand. In particular, the material may be shaped to form a body portion that is curved to follow the arc described by the top of the hand where the palm joins the base of the fingers, and may be dimensioned to cover the upper portion of a palm from the ulnar side to the radial side of the hand. A tab may be provided at a first end of the body for wrapping about the ulnar side of the hand, protecting that portion of the hand, and extending to the back of the hand, to ensure the secure attachment of the material to the hand. A second tab may be provided at a second end of the body for wrapping about the radial side of the hand and attachment across at least a portion of the back of the hand. According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a third tab may be provided at the second end of the body for wrapping about the thumb to further secure the device and to provide protection to surfaces on the thumb.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the device is asymmetrical, with a device adapted for use on a right hand being the mirror image of a device adapted for use on the left hand. According to still another embodiment of the present invention, an adhesive material is applied to all or a substantial portion of one side of the abrasion resistant material. A film may be used to protect the adhesive material prior to use. The film is then removed to allow the device to be adhered to the hand.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for protecting hands and improving grip is disclosed. According to the method, an abrasion resistant material is adhered to at least a portion of the palm of a hand. A first tab of the abrasion resistant material is wrapped about an ulnar side of the hand and adhered to the back of the hand. A second tab is extended between the fore finger and thumb of the hand, and is wrapped about a radial side of the hand and adhered to the back of the hand. According to a further embodiment, a third tab is wrapped about the thumb of the hand, to protect the thumb and to further secure the abrasion resistant material to the hand.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, the device is formed from cloth tape. According to a further embodiment, the material is breathable. According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the abrasion resistant material incorporates or is associated with padding or additional layers of material where protection against impacts or added abrasion resistance is desired. The abrasion resistant material may also be treated with an antibacterial compound. According to still another embodiment of the present invention, the material is treated with a compound to further improve grip.
Based on the foregoing summary, a number of salient features provided by the present invention may be discerned. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for protecting hands and improving grip. In particular, the method and apparatus of the present invention protects hands from abrasion and improves grip, while eliminating or avoiding bunching of the protective material between the hand and the object being grasped. In addition, the method and apparatus of the present invention allows large portions of the hand to remain uncovered, promoting cooling. In addition to protecting hands from blistering, inhibiting the formation of calluses and enhancing grip, the present invention may be disposed of after each use, thereby enhancing cleanliness. Furthermore, the device is adaptable to a wide range of hand shapes.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion, particularly when taken together with the accompanying drawings.